1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of Related Art
Many PCBs include a number of pairs of differential signal traces, each pair includes two signal traces extending in a straight line substantially parallel to each other. The two signal traces are laid on a base made of woven fiberglass, and filled with reinforcing epoxy resin. The fiberglass and the epoxy resin typically have different dielectric coefficients. The base is a non-uniform medium for signal transmission, which can cause a fiber-weave effect that adversely affects transmission performance of the signal traces.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a printed circuit board which can overcome the limitations described.